User Rights/User Rights Nominations
What are User Rights? User Rights are privileges given to users who demonstrate knowledge and/or experience in their edits. A User Right may also be awarded to a user if they are deemed fit for such a responsibility. Announcements on User Rights: ''As of March 2018, this community is in need of at least one active Discussions Moderator, and at least two active Chat Moderators. Because of this, exceptions may be made on some of the requirements for these rights. Discussions and Chat Moderator rights To be eligible you must: # Have over 100 edits. # Have productive edits most, if not all, of the time (with the exception of messages, chats, comments, etc.) # Have not been blocked more than once before. # Have been contributing to the wiki for at least 1 month. # Display a firm understanding of Grammar. # Must have earned at least 5 badges. Rollback rights To be eligible you must: # Have over 700 edits. # Have productive edits most, if not all, of the time (with the exception of messages, chats, comments, etc.) # Have not been blocked more than once before. # Have been contributing to the wiki for at least 3 months. # Display a firm understanding of Grammar. # Must have earned at least 10 badges Content Moderator rights To be eligible you must: # Have over 1,000 edits. # Have productive edits only (with the exception of messages, chats, comments, etc.) # Have not been blocked more than once before. # Have had Rollback rights and maintained it for at least 6 months. # Display a firm understanding of Grammar. # Must have earned at least 15 badges. Administrator rights To be eligible you must: # Have over 2,200 edits. # Have productive edits only (with the exception of messages, chats, comments, etc.) # Have not been blocked more than once before. # Have been contributing on the wiki for at least one year. # Display a firm understanding of Grammar # Must have earned at least 20 badges. User Rights Nominations Explained A user may be nominated for any right if they fit the specific description of the user right above. A user may nominate themselves, however only if they have contacted the administrators and let them know. Anonymous users cannot nominate, however they can still vote- and their votes ''will ''be counted. The following goes for all users, you must have at least 50 productive edits in a month to nominate, and at least 20 productive edits to vote. If one administrator votes for or against the user, the vote will be worth two users. Once at least two extra users have voted for the nominated, the right shall be awarded. User Rights Nominations Content Moderator # Dierangosuq I nominate this User for the Content Moderator Right because he demonstrates many of the qualities required to become an administrator, however he still needs to fulfill some. After becoming a Content Moderator, this User may hold the right till he completes the other requirements for administratorship, and the other administrators have decided when he will be allowed to become an administrator. Support #As nominator: --B32(Talk) 22:13, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Object # Discussion Current Administrators #Matthew Bowyer Fan ''(founder) #The Goat President #B32(Talk) Category:Help